


Miss Wing's Elbows

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> There was Anna, minding her own business, with her bag slumped on top of the desk , texting Deanna, with her hair unbrushed and crisp crumbs on her shirt, when Miss Wing walked into the classroom.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Wing's Elbows

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Sexuality of a minor but only thoughts, no action.  
>  **A/N.** Written for Writers Rock's February Frenzy to prompt #47: Geography. I've hardly ever written femmeslash, but I thought I'd give it a go. Please let me know how I did.

Geography teachers were supposed to be like Mr Mason: tweed jackets, salt-and-pepper stubble, and coffee breath. Or like Miss O'Connor: short cropped grey hair, a mouth pursed up like a cat's anus and – well, coffee breath again. For Anna, though, Year Ten started with new staff, and with a revelation.

Geography wasn't really Anna's best subject. Not that she had one, not really. But at least there were explosions in Science, and mess in Art. She couldn't see a positive to Geography. Not until Miss Wing. There was Anna, minding her own business, with her bag slumped on top of the desk, texting Deanna, with her hair unbrushed and crisp crumbs on her shirt, when Miss Wing walked into the classroom. Anna wasn't the only one stopped dead in their tracks; the whole classroom went silent.

Miss Wing was short and slim with a haircut so sharp you could guillotine paper with it, a figure-accentuating lilac dress and the prettiest elbows Anna had ever seen. She'd never been an 'elbows' girl before. She'd not really had a favourite body part. If she was quite honest, she'd been pretty oblivious to bodies all round. Deanna could go on about Louis' arse all she wanted, Anna had only pretended to agree so she could join in the game. Miss Wing's elbows, however, appeared to her as two tiny points of perfection in a concrete world.

Anna sat up straight, shoved her phone into her bag mid-message, brushed the crumbs from her shirt, wiped at her mouth just in case, and started pulling her pencil case, planner and exercise book from her bag in an attempt at an imitation of studiousness.

'Good morning, class, my name is Miss Wing and I will be taking you for Geography this year. This term we'll be looking at physical geography. Who can tell me anything about coastal erosion?'

Anna wished against wishing that she knew anything about coastal erosion, but she didn't. God damn Jordan! His grandparents' house had crumbled off a cliff and he was telling everyone about it. Lucky bastard. Miss Wing's dark brown, perfect eyes were on him. 

The lesson continued and Miss Wing spoke, softly but with absolute confidence. Never had chalky cliffs sounded so exciting, never before had a word like "attrition" sounded interesting enough to memorise. For the rest of her lessons that day, all Anna could think about was smooth, evenly caramel-coloured skin on a wondrously pivoted elbow. At lunch Deanna demanded to know why she'd disappeared mid text conversation. Anna couldn't really explain it. She stared into her plate of pasty and baked beans, prodding it around with her fork. She couldn't actually face sticking any of it in her mouth. Her throat had closed over. In fact, her whole body had shut down. 

That night, she read her new Geography text book from cover to cover and then googled 'Coastal Erosion' long into the night after lying to her parents that she was going to sleep. She wished that she had Geography every day instead of only three poxy days a week. She wished that she could go into school at the weekend just so she could study extra Geography.


End file.
